1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular opener device, and more particularly to an opener device for opening a lid of a vehicle by a remote operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a motor vehicle, operation levers coupled to a fuel lid and a trunk lid, which are located on the rear side of the vehicle, are located near and under a driver's seat. The driver operates the operation levers to remotely open those lids.
An example of the conventional opener device of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 7-20293. The disclosed opener device 22 includes levers 17, 18, and a spring 19 and L-shaped pawl portions 20, 21 as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. The levers 17, 18 are rotatably held by a base 16 secured to the vehicle body. The spring 19 includes circular hooking portions 19a, 19b integrally formed at both ends thereof, and constantly urges the lever 17 to an initial position (a spring for another lever 18 being not shown). The pawl portions 20 and 21 are integrally formed with the base 16 and and the lever 17. The bending portions 20a of the pawl portion 20 is slightly rounded. The diagonal length from the bending portion 20a to the tip 20b is larger than the diameter of each of hooking portions 19a, 19b. The hooking portions 19a, 19b are fastened to the pawl portions 20, 21, and the spring 19 is disposed between the pawl portions 20, 21.
In the spring hooking structure provided within the cross member of the vehicle body, the hooking portion of the spring is hooked to the spring receiving portion protruding outward from the surface 17a of the operation lever, And the coiled portion of the spring is disposed at a location separated from the surface of the operation lever.
In the conventional opener device, the spring hooking portion to which the spring is hooked protrudes outward from the surface of the operation lever, occupies a large area and is obstructive. The coiled portion of the spring is located apart from the surface of the operation lever. Therefore, the opener device, which is inserted into and placed within the cross member, is large, and the opening of the cross member is large. And the cross member as a reinforcing member is reduced in its strength. As a consequence, the vehicle body is reduced in rigidity and strength.